Death's Champion
by wind crow
Summary: what if then ancient magic that saved Harry that Halloween night, was more then it appeared. How would being chosen as Death's champion have affected Harry and the rest of the story? and how would those around him react when the lines between fact and fiction is blurred.


**Death's Champion**

**disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter all rights belong to J.K Rowling this is written purely for entertainment purposes. **

**chapter one**

Lily sat in front of Harry's crib slowly rocking him back and forth singing a lullaby, as soon as he fell asleep she set him down when she felt a cold chill at the back of her neck, turning a woman dressed in shadowy robes appeared. Her voice ageless and powerful as she spoke, "Lilly Potter daughter whose blood of my brethren flows through your veins I treat with thee". Lilly froze her hear skipping as she replied to the woman her eyes filling with worry, "does this mean it's over?" Picking up her baby and clutching him to her chest she began to weep no longer restraing the tears in her emerald green eyes. The woman merely gazed at Lily her ageless eyes searching for something, after a moment she appeared to have found what she was searching for. "Hush my child your time draws near this is true, but your child shall live." at this statement Lily dried her eyes hope returning to her face for the first time since the woman had arrived that night. the woman continued to speak her voice urging Lily not to give in to despair " he carries my blood and the blood of the Evansilvers, and as such shall restore what has been forgotten. With your permission I wish to mark him with the symbol of our blood for when the time is right he will need it to restore our family's legacy". As the woman finished Lily could'nt believe her ears, one of the eternals wished to mark her child, to claim him as a child of her bloodline. Since Lily was a child everyone had said that she a muggle born but she had known the truth, she was descended from the Evansilver family, one of the seven great families of old that severd the seven eternals. Her blood was the blood of the eternal who gifted her bloodline meillennia ago, and not just any of the eternals ether but Death herself, she knew her answer before she spoke it, hope and love filling her heart, empowering her words "oh noble eternal with your blessing I give my son to you, to protect and love as if he were your own, in return he shall restore the old ways and unite the seven families once again by your leave I offer this". The woman accepted the oath, kissing young Harry on the forehead she whispers "so mote it be".

...

The green curse struck Harry on the forehead doing battle with the gift he was given only two days prior, the cursed death magic fought against the blessing of death within young Harry, the gift forcing the corrupted from him sending it back to its caster. With a terrifying scream Voldemort was struck with his own spell! As death called for him he was pulled back into the mortal world, his soul tethered to the mortal plane he fled.

Meanwhile in Deaths domain she was furious, her twin brother beside her was pacing back and forth in frustation and rage. calming down slightly the maiden of death spoke "the fool has gone and broken our hold over him brother, while those abominations he created exist he shall escape us". her anger returning at the thought of the arrogant mortals attempt to evade her grasp. The male god of death stopped pacing facing his sister taking a breath to steady himself before replying " be calm sister you have chose well with your champion, already he uses the gift you have given him. Our blood is strong within him, we must be quick though the meddling old fool approaches, we must make it seem if your champion is weakend for the time being" as he said this back in the mortal world young Harry was left upon the doorstep of number four Pivot Drive to the unexperienced it would appear he slept on unaware of his fate and his talents but to those blessed by the eternals you could just make at the silver glow surrounding him soothing the young babe into slummber. As the wizarding world celebrated the fall of Voldemort young Harry his magic readying himself for the trials ahead.

**A.N.**

**well here you have it the first chapter of my latetest story please enjoy and don't for get to review also before I for get I'd like to dedicate this story to a very good friend of mine Butterfly I hope you enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it. Well until next time see ya.**


End file.
